galoriafandomcom-20200214-history
Sampsa Auvo
Sampsa Jari Auvo is a Bein Gurth and was one of the men who helped raise Sarah Barker. Their relationship has always been much more intimate than any other relationship she's had and she looks at him like a god. Description & Personality *Born Sampsa Jari Auvo on November 22, 2850 BC. *6'3", green eyes, dark brown hair. Sampsa has never been outgoing or personable. He stays far from people, retreating to his tower in Rovaniemi and staying there for years on end. Tattoos #Left arm is sleeved with the pattern of the comforter Sarah had at his house. #Right arm has a handful of portraits on it. #A portrait of Sarah covering the majority of the right side of his chest. It's from a “photo shoot” where Vanessa Barker dressed her up and made her hold a bouquet of fake sunflowers. #A heart on his right wrist that Sarah drew with permanent marker. #One that dips below his waistband. History When he was 15, Sampsa watched his entire family being butchered by Cyprin Revilo and his brother Zane. Instead of killing him, like he begged them to, they changed him into one of them. He became too much to handle as a fledgling for Cyprin, his sire, so he handed him over to his little brother Zane. The younger of the brothers made it his mission to break Sampsa of his wildness and he used everything he could to do it. This ended up making Sampsa even more wild, but in a quiet, subdued way, which made him even more dangerous. He managed to break away from the Revilo clan and, in 1850, 4,700-year-old Sampsa found a group of ragtag warriors, street-fighters, brawlers, soldiers, outcasts, exiles, and loners. They were the Queen's Guard, sworn to serve and protect the descendants of Galoria. He joined their cause and began watching over his first descendant, Ashlynn Brooks, daughter of the Gryphon King Tuan. He then watched over Abigail McMahon, and Brea Bolea. In 1990, the Queen's Guard was called in to keep an eye on a woman named Pam Barker, granddaughter of Edna Berg, the greatest descendant of Galoria. No one knew why they were watching this woman until Sampsa and fellow-guard Caden Rossi decided to go talk to her. She told them she was pregnant with Volos Nalahzariel's baby. In all the history of the Descendants of Galoria had their ever been such a powerful pairing and that's when they decided to become much more involved in Pam's life. They helped her get everything ready for her new baby and made sure everything was secure and safe for both of them. Everything changed when Pam found out that she was having a boy and not a little girl like everyone was expecting. No descendant had ever been a boy and Galoria's power had skipped every male in her bloodline. Their efforts seemed to be in vain until November 6, 1991 when the baby, who was already named Christopher Henry Barker, was born. Chris wasn't a boy at all, but the baby girl everyone had been hoping for. That was the day Sampsa met Sarah Elizabeth Barker. Sampsa stayed with Pam and Sarah until she was ten when he couldn't hide his feelings for Sarah any longer and left two days after her birthday. He stayed in his tower for years, without speaking to anyone. He shocked everyone with his return in 2010 and no one was more shocked than Sarah's husband of 4 years, Emmett Hunter. Quotes Appearances in the Series Sampsa first appears physically in Nephilim, book 2, of the originally written series, and is a main character throughout the rest of the series. In the rebooted series, Sampsa appears in Glory of the Nephilim. Category:MaleCategory:The Queen's Guard Category:Glory of the Nephilim Category:Characters Category:Loves of Sarah Barker Category:It's Complicated Category:Vampire:Bein Gurth Category:Wings of the Nephilim Category:Lilith & the Nephilim